Not Like the Stories You've Read
by Forevermore Love
Summary: After the events of The Day of the Doctor, Gallifrey still exists and the timelords live in another universe. The Master acquires a tardis and is able to break the barrier between universes. Once in our universe, he meets Savannah Ross and decides to do what he's always wanted to do. Be like The Doctor. Rated M for later chapters
1. Prologue

_Not like the Stories You've Read_

Prologue

He was determined. The Master was always determined but today was different. He was going to escape this god awful place, this prison. Why he had gone back to Gallifrey for The Doctor of all people he would never understand but here he was, trying to steal a TARDIS from Gallifrey without being caught. Once he made sure no one was around, The Master went to the computer and started looking at different types of the time machine. He didn't want to admit it but he was looking for the same type of TARDIS The Doctor had. He wanted everything The Doctor had, he always did and he was finally going to get what he wanted.

After looking for about 10 minutes, The Master finally found the right TARDIS and quickly made a copy of the key. He quietly ran towards the TARDIS he had chosen, unlocked it and got inside. He decided he would change the interior once he got back to Earth and away from Gallifrey. He set the coordinates for Earth, 21st century, year 2014. The Master was all set to go until a warning sign came up on the screen

"Damn." He looked at the screen; he wasn't in the right universe.

"There must be some way…" He muttered to himself as he paced back and forth, and then it dawned on him.

The Time War was over, the time-lords were still alive, that meant everything that hadn't been possible due to their deaths had been reversed. The Master could break down the barriers between universes and nothing would change! For the next hour, The Master worked on breaking the barriers and knew he had succeeded when the warning sign on his TARDIS screen had disappeared. The Master smiled triumphantly

"Earth, Here I Come."


	2. Chapter 1

Not like the Stories You've Read

Chapter 1

Savannah's alarm clock went off at 5:00AM on normal mornings but every Friday it went off at 4:30AM because of Gram. Every Friday morning, Savannah would go to the nursing home her Gram lived at to visit for half an hour before Savannah went to work.

After Savannah changed into a shimmery black sweater and jeans, she put her medium length blonde hair in a braid and but on her make-up that consisted of light eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner and cover-up. Noticing the time she grabbed her purse and jacket and hurriedly ran out the door to her car.

Ten minutes later, Savannah was saying hi to Annie, the head nurse and asked her how Gram was.

"She's awake but she had a rough night. She had another episode, we think the Alzheimer's is progressing, she might not recognize you this morning." Annie said solemnly.

"Thanks Annie, I'll let you know if I need anything." Savannah nodded slowly. This was the last thing she wanted to hear, after her parents died in a car crash last year, Gram's care fell into her lap. At first she was fine and she was lucid for three months until one day she didn't recognize her only grandchild.

"Hey Gram." Savannah said, knocking on Gram's bedroom door.

"Oh. Hello Elizabeth. Shouldn't you be in school right now? How's Michael doing?" Gram smiled up at her; Savannah sighed, she thought she was her mom again.

"I'm on my way to school; I just wanted to say hi before I left. And Michael, he's great like always." Savannah learned quickly that it was easier to just go with it rather than explain what was really going on.

"Oh that's lovely dear. You should probably go so you're not late. I don't need to get anymore phone calls from your professors." Gram said sweetly

"Bye Gram." Savannah hugged her and kissed her on the forehead goodbye and left for the library.

"Hey Savannah?" Jordan Archer, Savannah's manager asked

"Yeah?" Savannah said putting her purse and jacket into her locker

"Can you put the books in cart 10 away? They all go into the modern history section." Jordan said leaning on a locker door.

"Yeah of course!" Savannah smiled as she grabbed her keys to go get the cart from the returned books room.

As Savannah was putting books away on shelves she noticed a man she hadn't seen before

'_Must be new.' _She thought to herself. The library usually only had its regulars but a few new people were known to wander in at times. Savannah decided to go over to the stranger to see if he needed help with anything.

"Hi, do you need help finding anything?" Savannah asked holding a pile of books in her arms, the man smiled at her

"No, I'm just looking around." He said observing her.

"Okay, just come find me if you need anything. I'm Savannah by the way, I would shake your hand but I have books so…" She smiled at him

"It's nice to meet you Savannah." He smiled down at her.

"What's your name?"

"Mast- Harry, my name is Harry."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Harry." Savannah said before she walked away with her cart full of books.

The Master watched the short blonde girl Savannah walk away

'_She's cute.'_ He thought smiling to himself before he realized what had just come to mind. Cute? What was he thinking? He was on a mission, find The Doctor and don't get distracted. But still, as he searched the internet trying to find the medicine man, his thoughts kept going back to the small encounter he had moments before. She was small, but cute and she didn't wear too much make-up and seemed kind. For some reason The Master wondered what it would be like to travel the stars with her. He shook his head, he needed to stop thinking like that, he wasn't The Doctor; but maybe he could be? He had always wanted a faithful companion like The Doctor seemed to always have. He wouldn't consider Lucy a faithful anything anymore; she did kill him after all. The Master ran a hand through his hair and decided to go back to his TARDIS; he could always look for more information on The Doctor in there, or come back here and look tomorrow. Making sure no one was watching The Master snuck into the storage closet where the TARDIS had landed. What The Master didn't notice was Savannah had been watching him the entire time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Savannah got home that night, she tried not to think about the strange man- Harry, his name was Harry. She was intrigued by him, he was handsome but she wanted to know why he went into the storage room at the library and never come out? She knew she should have followed him to see what he was doing but oh well; she couldn't change anything about it now. After she finished dinner, she showered and went to bed, hoping to get Harry out of her mind.

The next morning, Savannah had to go get desk supplies out of the storage closet, getting her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she opened the door she stopped, shutting the door quickly, she looked up at what was in the middle of the room. She was standing in front of a big black police box; it looked like the police boxes that had been around London in the 1950s. She was extremely confused

'_When did this get in here and why didn't I know about it?'_ Savannah thought to herself as she grabbed the handle to open the door and walked in

"Wow!" She said as she looked around, it was impossible. The inside of this skinny box was orange and green and oh so beautiful. She shut the door and walked in further

"Hey!" Savannah looked up to see Harry at the top of one of the many staircases

"Umm… Hi Harry." Savannah said nervously wringing her hands together.

"How did you get in here?" He asked slowly walking down the stairs.

"I opened the door." She said as a matter of factly.

"No. It was locked, I made sure of it." He said staring down at her

"Well you should check that again because it was unlocked." She shrugged

"Why are you here?" He asked pacing back and forth.

"I needed to get something out of the closet but I got a little distracted by the big black box. What is this thing anyways?" She questioned looking at the console. The Master sighed

"It's the TARDIS."

"That's not a real word." She exclaimed side-eying him. He sarcastically tilted his head towards her

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He smirked at her

"Okay. What the bloody hell does that mean?" The Master rolled his eyes and looked at her

"It's a time machine." He said crossing his arms. Savannah started laughing at him

"Yeah, okay." She nodded not believing a word he was saying.

"Are you kidding me? All this inside that small box and you don't believe it's a time machine?" The Master looked at her ridiculously. Savannah shrugged, not knowing what to say. The Master shook his head

"I thought you were smarter than this." He said pointing at her

"Hey! I am plenty smart! This is just a lot to take in okay?" She sighed putting her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong of me." The Master said looking down at his feet.

"No you shouldn't have. It was very rude." Savannah said walking up to him and poking him in the chest with her index finger. The Master smiled down at her, she tilted her head to the side questioningly

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." He walked away towards the console.

"Savannah, can I ask you a question?" He asked, not looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you ever wanted to travel the world?" He asked, beating his fingers on the edge of the console in a drumming beat. Savannah thought about it for a minute and the nodded

"Uh, yeah I guess. Why?" She asked confused

"Would you want to come with me?" He asked, continuing the beating

"I- I'm sorry? Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just ask me to go travel the world with you? Harry that's insane! We don't even know each other at all!" She screeched. The Master finally looked at her

"Savannah, my name isn't Harry. My name is The Master." Savannah threw her hands up in the air

"Oh great! That's really great! You want me to travel the world with you, yet you won't even tell me your real name when we meet! Yeah that makes total sense!" Now she was pacing back and forth, looking at him like he was insane.

"Savannah, listen to me." He said quietly

"And The Master?! What kind of a name is that? That's not a name, it's a title!" She said stomping her foot angrily

"Savannah stop! Let me explain!" The Master said trying to calm her down

"Oh, so you can tell me more lies?!" The Master walked over to her and grabbed her arms gently to hold her in place.

"Sit down and hear me out. Please. After that you can decide what you want to do." He said letting go of her arms. Savannah sighed

"Okay. Explain, but if you lie to me about anything ever again I will leave this box thing and never come back. Understood?" She said crossing her arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Savannah sat down on the steps of the TARDIS as The Master began to explain who he really was

"First off, I'm not of this world. I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, my people are called timelords, that's where the time travel part comes in, and we can control time." He said finally sitting down next to the short blond, Savannah nodded slowly

"O- Okay, this is insane. You do realize how insane you sound right?" She said staring at him for the first time since he started talking. He sighed

"Yes, I know. But, it's all true." He said quietly

"Okay, so if you're an alien that can go anywhere, then why come to Earth? I just- if it were me, this is the last place I would go." She said biting her lip. The Master smiled at her

"You look cute when you do that." He smirked

"What?" She looked at him confused

"When you bite your lip like that, you look cute when you do that." He said pointing to his lips. Savannah raised her eyebrows at him

"What does that have to do with what I just asked you?" she looked around the TARDIS, he laughed

"Sorry, I got distracted. I normally wouldn't come here, but I'm looking for someone and this is their favorite hangout." The Master said getting up and going to the console, Savannah followed

"Why the hell is Earth a 'favorite hangout' for anyone?" She asked, once again confused

"The Doctor has a thing for humans, for some reason he finds them fascinating. I'll never understand why." He said shrugging

"Who's The Doctor?" Savannah questioned as she leaned on the console next to The Master

"He's also a timelord, we have- an extensive history and I need to find him." The Master said looking down at her, Savannah nodded

"Do you know where he is?" She asked

"No. I came to the library to find out some information on him but there is nothing, like he's been completely erased from everything. I'll have to look for him somewhere else. Timelords can sense each other so it'll be easy to find him once I know where he is since it's only the two of us in this universe." He said running a hand through his hair.

"If you were going to leave, why did you ask me to come with you?" She asked watching him intently.

"Because, I like you and I need someone to hold me back. I shouldn't be on my own, and you seem plenty sane so it's a win-win." He said shrugging

"Right, why shouldn't you be on your own?" She asked, ignoring the first thing he said for now.

"I can be very dangerous, I've done some awful things in the past. I'll tell you now, this isn't like a book in a library; I'm no one's hero." He said not looking at her, she grabbed his arm

"Hey, it's okay. People make mistakes." She said smiling up at him

"Thank you." He said leaning down towards her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she leaned up towards him, anticipating what was next until her phone started ringing

"Damn, I need to take this." She said seeing it was the nursing home calling

"Hello?" She said turning away from The Master

"Hi Savannah, this is Annie."

"Hi Annie, is Gram okay?" Savannah asked, having a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach

"I- I don't know how to tell you this but your grandmother had another episode, and it doesn't seem like she's going to get over this one." Savannah sighed, tears in her eyes

"What are you saying?" She asked as her voice cracked. The Master came up behind her, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"Savannah, I'm so sorry but you need to get here as fast as you can. It's time to say goodbye." Annie said sadly. Savannah nodded, wiping tears away with her free hand

"Okay, I'll be there soon." She said before hanging up her cell phone.

"Savannah what happened?" The Master asked concerned

"It's my Gram. She- She's dying and it's time for me to say goodbye." She sighed before she looked at him

"Do you want me to come with you?" She shook her head

"No. I need to do this alone, and umm… I don't mean to be rude but I can't do this right now, this is just- I need to come back to reality, I'm sorry Harry." She said. Before he could respond, she ran out of the TARDIS and was gone, leaving The Master alone once again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has read the story and reviewed! You're what keeps this going! -****Emily**

Chapter 4

Not many people showed up, only some of Savannah's coworkers and a few of the nurses and some of Gram's friends from the nursing home. Savannah didn't have any friends and all of her relatives were either dead or from her dad's side of the family. None of them really cared enough to be there for her.

After the service, people slowly started to leave, hugging Savannah goodbye and telling her to let them know if she needed anything. Jordan gave her two weeks off of work to get things settled and get back on her feet; she appreciated more than anyone would know. Since Gram's death, she hadn't heard from The Master, not that she expected to after how she had left. He had plans, and he could always find someone better to travel with if he really wanted to.

Once everyone had left, Savannah said one last goodbye and put a bouquet of flowers on Gram's fresh grave. As she stood up, she looked to her right; standing there, in front of his black police box was The Master. Savannah's lip trembled as she walked over to him. Not saying anything, he opened his arms and wrapped her into a hug. She encircled her arms around his waist and let the tears and frustration of the last few days come pouring out. As she cried in his arms, he kissed the top of her head and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. After a few minutes Savannah slowly removed herself from The Master's grasp.

"I'm sorry about that." She said wiping tears off of her cheeks

"You have nothing to be sorry for at all." He said calmly. She smiled up at him

"What are you doing here?" She asked crossing her arms

"I wanted to see you one last time before I left." He said putting his hands inside the pockets of his new leather jacket. Savannah took his new wardrobe change in, he was wearing black denim jeans with a navy jumper and in addition to the black leather jacket, he was also wearing black leather boots. He looked 1,000 times better now that he was out of the ripped jeans and hoodie he had previously been wearing.

"So you're going to find The Doctor?" She asked biting her lip, he smiled sadly

"Yeah, I have to find him." Savannah nodded

"Yeah of course, you should do what you set out to do." She smiled weakly

"Do you need anything before I go?" He asked, she shook her head

"Nah I'm good. Go do your time guy thing." She laughed, he joined in

"It's timelord, not time guy." He sighed as he opened the door to the TARDIS. She stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say

"I'll never forget you Savannah." He said as he hugged her one last time, as he let go of her he kissed her forehead.

"Bye." She said taking a step back as he walked in the TARDIS. Savannah turned to go until she stopped and ran to the TARDIS, throwing open the doors before it took off

"What are you doing? How the hell did you do that?" The Master asked as she ran in

"Does the offer to come with you still stand?" She asked breathless.

"What?"

"Can I come with you? Please?" She asked, afraid of the answer

"Savannah…"

"Master please!" She said walking up to him grabbing his hands; he looked down at the small gesture. He sighed, looking at her

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again, my life, the life of a timelord is not like the stories you've read. This is very dangerous." He said squeezing her hands gently

"It's okay; I can take care of myself." She said standing on her tip toes smiling at him as she bit her lip, he sighed smirking

"Okay, let's go." He said as he started setting the coordinates

"Master?"

"What?" He asked looking up from the console

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm wearing a dress." She said spinning around in front of him

"Yeah I noticed, you look stunning. I don't see the problem though?" He said taking her in and smiling

"Can I go home and change? Get a bag of clothes and other things too?" She asked, looking at him sweetly

"As you wish." He nodded, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

After Savannah unlocked the front door to her house, she kicked off her heels and headed to her room to pack. While The Master waited for her to finish packing, he looked around the living room, a framed picture on the mantel of the fireplace caught his attention. It was a picture of Savannah, she was wearing a graduation cap and smiling, on each side of her was a man and a woman

'_They must be her parents.'_ He thought

"Hey." The Master turned around to see Savannah still in her dress

"I thought you were changing?"

"I am, but I can't reach the zipper, can you get it?" She asked as she turned around and held her hair up. He walked up behind her and slowly pulled the zipper down revealing her bare back. The Master sucked in a breath as she turned to smile at him as she held up her dress.

"Thanks. I'll be right back and then we can get going." She walked away, closing her bedroom door. The Master sat down on the couch to wait, putting his face in his hands hoping he was making the right decision as to bringing her along.

Five minutes later Savannah walked out of her bedroom with a duffle bag wearing a navy blue cardigan with a black lace camisole underneath along with blue denim jeans and black converse trainers.

"Ready!" She exclaimed holding her bag in her hands

"Here, let me take it." He said reaching for the bag

"Are you sure? I can carry it." She said

"Yes I'm sure, hand it over." He said holding his hand out waiting for the bag

"Okay…" She said handing the bag over

"Did you pack enough stuff?" He asked once he had the heavy duffle in his left hand

"What? I don't know how long it's going to take to find The Doctor!" She shrugged. He chuckled at her as he put his hand on the small of her back as the pair walked out to the front door. As they walked to the TARDIS across the street, he held his hand out to her and she took it as she smiled up at him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Master landed the TARDIS looking at Savannah's curious expression and smirked.

"Where are we?" She asked excited

"London."

"What? What the hell, you said we were leaving!" She shrieked

"And we did." He said as he put his jacket on.

"But you just said-"

"Oh my lovely Savannah, I said _where_ we were, I didn't specify _when_ we were." He said walking to the door. Savannah quickly followed

"I'm sorry, when?" She looked at him confused

"Yeah _when_." He said holding open the door for her. Savannah cautiously stepped out of the TARDIS

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" She said as she looked down the streets of medieval London. The Master stood beside her and watched her reaction.

"So are you okay with being in London now?" He laughed; she shook her head looking at him

"Yeah I'm good, so _when_ are we?" She asked looking around more

"The year is 1600 exactly." He said as he started to walk down the street with Savannah trying to catch up and look at everything in sight.

"Should I be wearing something more… appropriate?" She asked stopping to look down at her clothes, The Master stopped and looked at her

"No, you're fine. Just don't seem too obvious about it and no one will notice." He said grabbing her hand and continuing down the street.

"So why are we here?" Savannah asked as they walked around

"Before we look for The Doctor, I wanted to take your mind off of what's happened." He said pulling her around the corner

"You brought me to the year 1600 to get me to stop thinking about my Gram?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes." He said looking down at her kindly

"Why?" She asked letting go of his hand and crossing her arms.

"You work in a library; I thought meeting one of the most famous playwrights in history would make you feel better." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Wait-Who am I meeting?" She asked looking up at him

"The man himself." The Master said pointing to a big round building in the distance.

"He's in there? Whatever that place is. She said not convinced

"Savannah. That's The Globe Theatre." The Master said rolling his eyes

"What? No way! You can't be serious! Is Shakespeare really in there?" She said turning and looking up at him.

"Of course I'm serious! Now," He said holding out his hand once more, "Would you like to go see William Shakespeare?" Savannah grabbed his hand and said smiling

"There's nothing I would rather do."


End file.
